


Reach

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Maya wanted to be there for her.





	Reach

Maya had promised Asuka that she would be there.

But she wasn't.

She felt bad about it.

She was suppose to provide comfort.

Maybe she would next time.

Asuka wouldn't be mad about it, Right?


End file.
